


endless blue

by seothsayers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Pirates, Siren Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers
Summary: Jongdae out-sings a siren and earns himself a fan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	endless blue

**Author's Note:**

> a love story to my favourite exo song of all time: el dorado 
> 
> its been a long time since i wrote fic and this is the first time i've attempted present tense. i've proofread a dozen times but i know i'll have missed something so for all that i apologise in advance. enjoy!

Chanyeol proposes the idea whilst they are sat in a small tavern just off the harbour.

“How would you feel about a research trip?”

Jongdae sits back in his chair. “What do you mean by research trip?”

“I’ve settled on a topic for my final project. Sea serpents.” Chanyeol begins.

“Sea serpents.” Jongdae repeats.

“Hear me out – there’s never been any real effort to learn anything about them other than the basics. No-one has properly studied their young and we barely know anything about social behaviour and groupings. If I can gather enough information, I’ll have something revolutionary.” Chanyeol is clearly enthusiastic, his face lights up when he talks about the possibilities – it is one of his best traits.

“That’s a big project to take on all by yourself Yeol,” Jongdae says.

“I can do it,” Chanyeol replies and Jongdae knew he was right. “I just need to find a crew who will be fine with putting up with me for a couple of months. I already put the idea to the academy, and they told me they’d fund it if I could find someone.”

“I see.” Jongdae takes a swig of ale. “I’m down, but I’ll talk to the others. Sailor’s democracy and all that.”

“You just made that up.” Chanyeol says and Jongdae laughs as he downs the rest of his drink.

The crew of _Lady Luck_ say yes, of course. Jongdae knew they would. Chanyeol had been a guest on board over a dozen times by now, each time bringing forth a stranger request. Sea serpents is the biggest and most challenging yet.

Jongdae puts Minseok to work on listing ship supplies so they can let the academy know what they need. Kyungsoo and Jongin get to work checking over the ship whilst Jongdae heads off to see his brother.

The Falcon Armoury is a symbol of what Jongdae could have been. His father had owned the place before he retired and had Jongdae not been born on a boat, he probably would have grown up here, playing with the local kids and learning about moulding metals like Jongdeok had. Jongdae was glad things had worked out the way they did – he was born to be at sea. He had broken his first bone, had his first kiss, and lost his hearing out on the ocean. His mother was a sailor and his grandfather before her. It was in his blood.

The armoury was busy as ever. Jongdeok had about seven apprentices running around the place. One of them waves at Jongdae as he enters and smiles in recognition.

“Looking good little brother,” Jongdeok says in greeting, pulling Jongdae into a one-armed hug. “You’ve got a tan.”

“I always have a tan.” Jongdae tells him. “I’m about to look even more sun-kissed though. Got a research expedition under my belt.”

“Oh, for Chanyeol?” Jongdeok asks and Jongdae smiles.

“Yeah. We’re headed to the Ambrose archipelago to study sea serpents.” Jongdae says.

Jongdeok raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? That’s…”

“Dangerous?” Jongdae finishes with a laugh. “Yeah, I know. What’s life without a little thrill though, brother?”

Jongdeok sighs. “I’m sure it’ll be fun just, be careful. I get worried.”

“I know.” Jongdae says. “I will be careful. You know I will.” Jongdae’s first priority was always his crew. “That’s why I stopped by though. To pick up those daggers I commissioned from you last time I was here.”

“You’ll need more than daggers going to the archipelago.” Jongdeok murmurs, but he turns to retrieve them from a locked safe box anyway.

Jongdae had approached his brother with a smattering of gemstones and asked him to make something beautiful but deadly. Jongdeok had done just that. The blade was a simple steel, engraved with Jongdae’s name in the ancient tongue, but the hilt was made from jade, highlighted with gold and pearls. It was stunning.

“It’s gorgeous.” Jongdae says. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Jongdae replies. “Now pay up.”

Jongdae laughs as he hands over the rest of the money owed. He stays a little longer to chat before he heads back to the ship.

.

It takes a week before they are ready to set off. Everyone is happy to see Chanyeol back on board, even Kyungsoo though he would never openly admit it. For the first couple of hours, everyone is focused. Jongdae stands with Yixing at the helm as they steer the course. Sehun is in the crow’s nest, Minseok delegating responsibilities to Kyungsoo, Jongin, Junmyeon and even Chanyeol, who has been on board enough to help with the basics. After a few hours, the atmosphere shifts.

 _Lady Luck_ ’s crew were not a quiet bunch. Jongdae had been singing sea shanties since he was old enough to talk. Most everyone else onboard was the same, Chanyeol being no exception. Jongdae put it down to fate that he had somehow come across such a chaotic blend of people. By the time night-time falls, they all gather out on the deck and Chanyeol pulls out his lute.

“Any requests?” He says.

They don’t fall asleep until late that night.

.

It is Jongin that alerts them to the ship that appears seemingly out of nowhere.

“We should just keep moving.” Yixing says and Jongdae nods in agreement. “See if we can outrun them.”

“You’re right.” Jongdae says. He leaves Yixing in charge of the wheel and heads to the deck where everyone else has already gathered. “I went you all below deck, prepping the cannons. We can’t let our guard down; we need to assume that they are incredibly well prepared.”

The crew disperses and Jongdae re-joins Yixing. Jongdae felt sick. He had dealt with pirates a few times in the past, but that was back when he was on the _Diamond_ , with his mother and her crew who had decades of experience on what he had now. This was the first time _Lady Luck_ had encountered them and Jongdae was determined that they would all make it out in one piece.

The song is too muffled for Jongdae to hear at first. It is Yixing’s expression that gives it away, the distant look in his eyes as his hands go slack on the wheel.

“Shit.” Jongdae glances up at Jongin in the crow’s nest and follows the direction of his blank gaze.

Just ahead is a burst of protruding rocks. Jongdae pushes Yixing to the side and takes control of the wheel, turning the ship as quickly as he can to avoid them getting caught. As the ship inches closer, Jongdae can just about make out a figure holding onto to one of the jutting rocks. Jongdae feels his concentration slip for just a singing and out of panic, begins belting songs at the top of his lungs.

It is a mix of shanties and folk songs, whatever comes to mind. It helps. Jongdae can’t hear the siren song over the sound of his own voice. Jongdae focuses on the lyrics and steers the ship.

It is a few moments later that Chanyeol bursts out onto the deck and Jongdae’s singing falters, worried that Chanyeol had been exposed to too much of the siren song and that he was going to do something extreme. Jongdae knew the stories.

Instead Chanyeol drops to his knees. He has a book in one hand and chalk in the other as he sketches out symbols onto the wood.

“What happened?”

Jongdae glances at Yixing who is looking around, disorientated. It is only then that Jongdae realises the siren song has stopped. He glances back over to the rocks to where the siren had been and spots a confused face floating in the water. It takes everything in Jongdae’s power not to burst out laughing at the sight as he steers the ship further away.

There is a ripple of energy in the air and Jongdae turns back to Chanyeol who looks up, giving Jongdae a thumbs up. One by one the crew start to move above deck and Chanyeol makes his way over to Jongdae, wiping at his brow.

“I cloaked the ship,” He explains. “I was in the middle of looking for my spell book when the siren song started. Stuffed my ears whilst I still had control.”

“They can’t see us at all?” Jongdae asks.

“No, not until I drop the spell,” Chanyeol says.

“You’re a fucking genius,” Jongdae says with a strained laugh. “That was a close one.”

Chanyeol grins and clutches his spell book to his chest. “Did you not hear anything at all?”

“It was there, it was just quiet,” Jongdae explains. “I sang back louder to drown it out.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Of course, you did.”

Jongdae checks on everyone. There are no injuries thankfully. Jongdae’s grateful for Chanyeol’s quick thinking and whatever possessed the siren to stop singing.

The rest of the day was easy in comparison. There were no more pirate ships on the horizon, no more dangerous spiky rocks and no more sirens. Dinner was a relatively sombre affair. Kyungsoo holds up his glass before they all tuck in.

“Our namesake was looking out for us today,” He says.

“May she do so for this journey and forever after that,” Jongdae adds.

“I’ll drink to that,” Minseok finishes.

.

Three days later, they were anchored off the coast of one of the smaller islands in the archipelago. They had not encountered any more trouble and Jongdae was glad for it. The incident had been playing on his mind ever since.

It was late. Jongdae was alone on the deck. If he concentrates, he can just about hear the sound of Chanyeol’s lute over the sound of the waves. Jongdae was half-way to sleep when a quiet laugh draws his attention.

“Isn’t it dangerous for you to be out here alone at night, pretty boy?”

Jongdae’s eyes snap open and he scrambles to his feet, a hand going straight to the dagger his brother had given him.

“Behind you.”

Jongdae spins to see a figure perched on the side of the ship. Humanoid, but definitely not human. Jongdae took in the wet wings protruding from the figure’s back, the scales decorating the face, arms, and body. Oh – and the teeth. Sharp, deadly fangs that were smiling across at Jongdae as though he were its next meal.

A siren.

Jongdae has never seen one this close, had never heard of anyone else who had either. Not anyone who had lived to tell the tale.

“Oh, don’t look so worried. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now.” He had a melodic voice. It was distracting but it did not have the power the siren song did.

“If you’re not planning on killing me then why are you here?” Jongdae asks. “How did you find us?”

“I followed you.” The siren answers. “I want your voice.”

“My voice.” Jongdae says after a few moments and the siren hums.

“It is sweet. Like honey.” The siren sighs when Jongdae doesn’t say anything and jumps down onto the deck, holding out a hand. “I’m Baekhyun. Your kind shake hands in greeting, don’t they?”

“Don’t come any closer.” Jongdae says, unsheathing his dagger.

“Fine.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Humans.”

“You really followed us all this way to tell me that you liked my voice?” Jongdae asks.

“Yes.” Baekhyun studies his webbed fingers. The gesture was odd. Human. Jongdae reads it as defensive. “I was bored, your voice is good, and I wanted to hear it again.”

“You want to hear me sing?” Jongdae repeats.

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose. “Is that not what I just said?”

“You’re a siren. It’s just strange…” Jongdae trails off.

“So? You are human. Are all human’s pirates? Do they all pillage and kill?” Baekhyun questions.

“No –” Jongdae begins.

“Then don’t be so obtuse. Not every siren is out for blood. They just won’t be the ones you meet when you’re out on the sea.” Baekhyun snaps.

Jongdae takes a step back. “Fine.” He almost apologises but stops himself. “You were going to kill us though, weren’t you?”

“You’re all still alive, aren’t you?” Baekhyun answers and Jongdae takes him avoiding the question as a yes. “If I had known you’d be so chatty I wouldn’t have bothered coming.”

“Forgive me if all this seems hard to believe, I’ve never had a siren hunt me down to tell me he likes my voice before.” Jongdae responds.

“I won’t make the same mistake again.” Baekhyun looks petulant now, lips pursed with his two front fangs poking through. It would be cute if the situation wasn’t so scary.

“Are you going to stay here until you hear me sing again?” Jongdae asks.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says.

Jongdae has a dozen other questions – what should he sing? Should he even sing? – but he doesn’t get the chance to ask them. The sound of footsteps were hard to hear over the pounding of his heart, but Jongdae can tell something’s changed from the way Baekhyun narrows his eyes and hisses.

Jongdae spins around to see Minseok making his way towards him.

“You alright out here Jongdae?” Minseok asks. “I didn’t realise you were still up here.”

“Fine.” Jongdae says, dropping his hand from where it still rested on his dagger. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Me neither. Junmyeon is snoring,” Minseok says and Jongdae laughs. “Mind some company?”

Jongdae shakes his head. Company. He turns to check but unsurprisingly, Baekhyun is gone.

.

It was another few days before Jongdae saw Baekhyun again. Things had been busy. He let Chanyeol take the lead, directing them on what he needed. It is another quiet night on the deck, with Chanyeol at one end of the ship looking at sea serpents through his magical eyeglass and Jongdae at the other, half-asleep by the wheel.

“You’re never alone are you, captain?”

Jongdae jumps – he couldn’t help it. Baekhyun was perched on the edge of the ship again, smiling down at Jongdae. A wave of déjà vu rolls over him, but Jongdae’s hand doesn’t go for his dagger this time.

“You’re still here.” Jongdae sits up and sighs in resignation.

“You weren’t going to get rid of me that easily. I told you, I’m bored.” Baekhyun says. “Besides, I didn’t get what I wanted.”

“To hear me sing,” Jongdae says and Baekhyun nods. Jongdae blames the absurdity of the situation for asking, “What will you give me in return?”

Baekhyun laughs. Jongdae glances over to Chanyeol, but he doesn’t seem to have noticed anything. Jongdae doesn’t know how he would explain this if he had.

“I like you.” Baekhyun says. “You’re stubborn.”

Baekhyun hops down onto the deck and sits down beside Jongdae. “I suppose I could do something. I can give you information to help the mage.” He gestures to where Chanyeol is. “Sea serpents. Locations.”

“Listening in to our conversations?” Jongdae asks. Baekhyun just looks at him. Jongdae rifles through the pockets of his jacket for a scrap piece of parchment and some charcoal. “Go ahead.”

“Now?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll sing for you afterwards,” Jongdae promises.

Baekhyun lists locations that would be more promising than their current one. He warns Jongdae about which islands are inhabited and which are empty, as well as a particularly viscous whirlpool that they should avoid. “It’s best to keep your ship cloaked. There are other monsters in these waters, and they won’t all be as friendly as me.” Baekhyun finishes.

“Ha ha,” Jongdae mutters. “If I managed to have a civil conversation with you, I’m sure I can take whatever else is thrown my way.”

“I’m being serious,” Baekhyun says.

Jongdae turns to look at him. Baekhyun was frowning. Jongdae hadn’t really taken in Baekhyun’s appearance the other night except for the obvious – the wings, the teeth, the nakedness. Up close, could study him properly.

The frown doesn’t suit him. When Jongdae looks past the teeth, Baekhyun’s face looks gentle. Like the rest of his body, its covered in blue-green scales that glisten in the moonlight. Baekhyun’s hair is dark, sun-bleached in some spots and still wet from the water. The wings are incredible up close – they are folded against Baekhyun’s back and looked thin enough that they wouldn’t hinder him when he swam in the water. Jongdae supposes it did not matter too much – sirens normally lure their prey to _them_ after all.

Jongdae is entranced, but he thinks it would be impossible to find anyone who wouldn’t be struck by Baekhyun’s beauty. It is a part of his curse.

“Finished admiring me?” Baekhyun teases when Jongdae meets his eyes. Jongdae flushes at Baekhyun’s intense gaze. It is like Baekhyun is looking right through him. “Are you going to sing for me then?”

Jongdae sighs. He quickly runs through songs in his head before he settles on a lullaby his mother used to sing for him. Jongdae starts to sing and forgets where he is for a second, transported back to life on the _Diamond_ when his only worries were about staying up late and whether he would be able to see whales.

When the lullaby comes to an end, Jongdae turns to look at Baekhyun. His eyes are closed. Baekhyun’s so still Jongdae almost thinks he has sent him to sleep, but then Baekhyun glances up at him. There is a distant look in his eyes and Baekhyun smiles, soft and genuine.

“Worth the trip?” Jongdae breaks the silence.

“Oh, definitely. You just killed any doubts I had.” Baekhyun says. “It’s a shame you’re human. You would make a great siren. I would let you lure me to my death.”

“I’m not sure whether that’s a compliment,” Jongdae responds and Baekhyun laughs.

“It is.” Baekhyun tells him, rolling onto his side and propping himself up with his elbow. “There’s something else though – my song didn’t affect you. Why?”

“Worried you’re losing your touch?” Jongdae teases and Baekhyun looks surprised before laughing again. “My hearing was damaged when I was younger. I was messing around in the gun port and caused a minor explosion. I can hear, but things are muted. Things are clearer if I am looking at who I’m talking to so I can read their lips. Your song… I could hear it, but only just. Singing helped me drown it out.”

“I see.” Baekhyun says.

They fall into silence, hushed waves lapping against the side of the ship.

“The deal is complete then.” Jongdae says after a moment.

There is a look akin to disappointment in Baekhyun’s eyes, but it is gone in a flash. “I suppose it is.”

“It was nice meeting you Baekhyun.” Jongdae says, and he truly means it.

“Likewise, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says. Jongdae knows he never properly introduced himself to Baekhyun but supposes that Baekhyun had picked up on a lot of things whilst he had been watching the ship. “Good luck.”

Before Jongdae can respond, Baekhyun is gone. He jumps into the air and dives into the waters below. By the time Jongdae gets to his feet and looks overboard, the only sign of Baekhyun is the rippling of the water.

.

When Chanyeol suggests they move along to the next location on his list, Jongdae drops in a few of Baekhyun’s locations claiming to have suddenly remembered other sailors mentioning them. No-one questions him, they never would. Baekhyun had been right – the locations he mentioned immediately brought them closer to the sea serpents and Jongdae couldn’t help but smile at the excitement that radiated from not just Chanyeol, but the whole crew. Sea serpents were legendary, giant and fierce beasts and seeing them tend to their young or play about in the waters warmed Jongdae’s heart. None of them had experienced anything like this before.

It was a little bittersweet. Jongdae wishes he would have asked Baekhyun more about being a siren, about living in the sea but it was too late now. They had only met twice but Baekhyun had left a lasting impression on him. Maybe Jongdae would make it into a song. The siren and his captain. He pulls out some parchment and starts writing.

Jongdae was fast asleep when a loud banging awoke him with a jolt.

“Wake up!”

Baekhyun was leaning over him. It had been weeks since he had seen him last. Jongdae had thought Baekhyun had left now that he had gotten what he wanted, but apparently not. Jongdae’s bleary eyes could just about make out the frantic look in his eyes.

“Baekhyun, what –”

“Pirates.” Baekhyun hisses as Jongdae sits up.

“We cloaked the ship like you said.” Jongdae tells him.

“Not just any pirates. _Exodus_. It’s the _Exodus_.” Baekhyun responds.

Jongdae gets out of bed instantly. The _Exodus_ fleet were the most formidable pirates on the High Seas. Jongdae had only encountered them once before, when he was ten and his mother had hidden him in a secret compartment in the captain’s quarters and had kissed him goodbye. He never saw her again.

“Fuck. We’ll never get out of here alive.” Jongdae murmurs, a sinking feeling in his chest.

“Not with that attitude you won’t.” Baekhyun responds. “Go and wake your crew. You have a ship to save.”

Jongdae obeys, running down the halls and banging on every door. “Up! Get up!”

“Jongdae, what’s going on?” Junmyeon is the first to rise, frowning as he leaves his and Minseok’s shared room.

“The _Exodus_.” Is all Jongdae needs to say. For even a newbie like Junmyeon to pale at the name, the threat was clear.

They all run onto the deck and Jongdae balks at the sight. There are five ships not too far from where they are, moving closer and closer.

“That’s bad.” Yixing says and Jongdae finds it hard not to laugh. He worries that if he does it’ll quickly turn to tears. Bad is an understatement.

“Jongdae what do you need us to do?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongdae looks over at him before looking back at the encroaching fleet. “We need to start moving. Hoist the anchor and start preparing the cannons. Make sure you are all armed too. In case… well. If we want to stand a chance, then we can’t be sitting ducks.”

Jongdae runs a hand through his hair as he moves towards the helm.

“The _Exodus_ fleet?” Chanyeol questions as he follows Jongdae.

“The most notorious pirate crew in centuries.” Jongdae says. “They have magic users onboard and like to leave nothing behind. They obliterate ships. They killed my mother.”

“Fuck.” Chanyeol says.

“I’ll be honest with you Chanyeol, if we all make it out of this alive then it’ll be a miracle.” Jongdae says. “I won’t go down without a fight though.”

“Tell me what you need me to do.” Chanyeol says.

Jongdae pauses. He doesn’t really know the full extent of the _Exodus_ ’ power, but assumes they have ten mages to the _Lady Luck_ ’s one.

“I can answer this one for you if you want.”

Baekhyun stands armed crossed behind Chanyeol. Chanyeol turns and screams.

“Go ahead,” Jongdae says and nods.

“I’ve never gotten close enough to know exact numbers, but you’re obviously outnumbered here. You are right to want to move. It has to be as fast as you can. They start bombarding the ships with spells and cannon balls after a while to make you panic.” Baekhyun says.

“Uh, Jongdae –” Chanyeol is looking back and forth between Jongdae and Baekhyun with confusion in his eyes.

“What they don’t know is that you are special.” Baekhyun definitely isn’t talking about Jongdae but he’s making direct eye contact and Jongdae can’t help but shiver. “You have Chanyeol. They won’t be expecting you to have a mage.”

“Do we have you too?” Jongdae asks. The _Exodus_ no doubt had defences against sirens but having Baekhyun helping them even a little was better than nothing.

Baekhyun is quiet for a moment. “If you’ll have me, I am yours.” He tells Jongdae.

“Of course.” Jongdae says.

“Sorry to interrupt what is clearly a deep moment I have absolutely no context for, but what the fuck is going on?” Chanyeol blurts out. “Jongdae?”

“It’s fine. We can trust him.” Jongdae says, ignoring Baekhyun’s pleased grin as Jongdae turns to face him. “What are you going to do?”

“Call in a favour from a few acquaintances.” Baekhyun says. “I’ll be in the water.”

With that Baekhyun flies overboard. Chanyeol is still standing, astonished as Jongdae takes control of the wheel.

“We are definitely talking about this later.” Chanyeol says.

“Let’s make it out alive first.” Jongdae responds.

It is quite a sight. The sky is dark but clear and everyone is running about the deck in their night clothes as they prepare for battle. Chanyeol is spread out in the centre of the deck, having sent Sehun and Jongin to fetch every spell book he owns. Everyone gives him a wide berth as he draws symbols in chalk on the deck.

The first cannonball misses them. Jongdae lets out a shaky breath and watches as the _Lady Luck_ ’s retaliatory shot flies through the air and then suddenly jerks to the left, falling into the water.

“Well, damn.” Minseok says beside him. “That’s not good.”

“Tell Sehun not to bother with the cannonballs. There is no point wasting them if the fleet can deflect them like that. Check on Chanyeol too. See if he needs anything.” Jongdae orders, running a hand down his face and Minseok nods, rushing off.

“What is that?” Yixing says and Jongdae looks up to see Baekhyun flying above the ship, water dripping from his hair and wings.

“They are trying to push you towards the whirlpool,” Baekhyun shouts. Jongdae can just about hear him. “Let them. I have a plan.”

“The whirlpool? Baekhyun –” Jongdae begins, but Baekhyun is off again. Jongdae is beginning to wonder if having a flair for the dramatic is a siren trait or a Baekhyun trait.

“Jongdae was that a siren?” Yixing asks.

“Yes.” Jongdae says. “Trust me. Please.”

Chanyeol manages to deflect two cannonballs but a third damages their hull. Chanyeol sends back a burst of fire in response and manages to set fire to some sails. There was something satisfying about seeing the black and gold flag burn. Baekhyun was right – having Chanyeol on board was going to help them in this fight so much more than if they had been without him. The distraction brought them some time. The fleet’s speed seemed to slow ever so slightly whilst they dealt with the hole in their defences, and Jongdae took advantage of it, moving _Lady Luck_ forward as fast as he could.

The whirlpool was in their sights now – Jongdae could feel the change in the current already. He knew they would have to skirt the edge and that one wrong move would overturn the ship. Jongdae prayed to Lady Luck, the ancient gods, the great sea spirits, and anyone else who was listening that they could somehow pull this off.

“There are sirens in the water all around us,” Yixing shouts, looking over out into the water.

“What are they doing?” Jongdae asks.

“Nothing. Just swimming,” Yixing answers.

“If that’s it then leave them be.” Jongdae says. “If they start to attack then stop them.”

“They won’t.” Baekhyun says, landing on the deck again. “I told you, I was calling in a favour. Not all sirens want to tear your throat out, remember?”

“What are they doing?” Jongdae asks.

“Steadying the ship.” Baekhyun says. “This way you won’t topple over before you even reach the whirlpool.”

“And when we reach it?” Jongdae questions. “Then what?”

“Part two of my plan. I’m keeping it a surprise though.” Baekhyun replies. “You owe me a favour after this pretty boy.”

When Baekhyun disappears again, Yixing looks over at Jongdae with raised eyebrows. “Pretty boy?”

“Don’t ask.” Jongdae is flustered. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do after this was over.

Yixing doesn’t have time to respond. Another cannonball hits _Lady Luck_ and everyone is thrown into panic. Jongdae falls and watches the wheel spin out of control. He gets up and looks out at the water. That hit could have sent them toppling, easily. The sirens were doing just as Baekhyun said they would though – steadying the ship and pushing them forward.

The whirlpool is a sight to behold. It is definitely magical – Jongdae has never seen anything of this size before and it could easily sink both _Lady Luck_ and the _Exodus_ fleet. Jongdae feels sick as despite the sirens help, the ship lurches to the right, the current growing stronger.

The _Exodus_ take advantage of _Lady Luck_ ’s predicament. They stop, far enough away not to get caught in the whirlpool’s current. Chanyeol holds his hands in the air as balls of fire rain down on them from the skies. It is a lot for one person to handle, no matter how powerful, which is why when fireballs start slipping through the cracks, Jongdae doesn’t blame Chanyeol.

The ship lurches again as all of a sudden, the sirens rise into the air, seemingly bringing the sea with them. Water rains down on the ship, putting out the fires. Baekhyun shouts orders at the other sirens and they all nod, diving back below the waves.

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae and says something. Jongdae can’t hear him though, the roaring of the whirlpool too loud. Jongdae gestures at his ears. “I can’t hear you!”

Baekhyun flies closer and Jongdae sees a wicked grin on his face. “Hold on tight!”

It feels like Jongdae is having an out of body experience. One second he is desperately trying to steer _Lady Luck_ away from the vortex and the next everything is out of his control, the ship rising up into the air.

Jongdae lets go of the wheel when he realises they are being pulled away from the whirlpool by a sea serpent.

This is Baekhyun’s surprise. Somehow, Jongdae isn’t shocked.

“This is amazing!” He hears Chanyeol shout behind him.

When they are a safe distance from the whirlpool the serpent lets go of the ship. It is stunning up close – its scales a bright blue, reflecting the orange light as the sun begins to rise. Jongdae watches Baekhyun fly up to its face. There is something so tender about the way Baekhyun places a hand on its snout, the sea serpent snorting out water before disappearing into the depths.

“Look!”

Jongdae turns just in time to see one _Exodus_ ships start to sink below the waves. It was being waylaid by sea serpents on all signs. Jongdae could see flashes of orange as the mages on board tried to fight back.

“They’ll be alright.” Baekhyun says, landing beside him. “The serpents I mean. They’ve dealt with worse. The _Exodus_ fleet on the other hand… they’ll be mad about this for a long time.”

Jongdae was speechless. “That was… something.”

Baekhyun grins.

“I’m serious.” Jongdae tells him. “We would have been dead if it wasn’t for you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun swats at Jongdae’s arm. Jongdae sees him shrink on himself a little when the rest of the crew approach, stepping behind Jongdae.

“Why did you help us?” Kyungsoo asks. He is clutching a dagger in his hand, the same way Jongdae was that first night.

“Because I’m selfish.” Baekhyun answers. He points at Jongdae. “I feel like you owe me a dozen songs for this.”

Jongdae snorts. “Fine.”

“Songs?” Kyungsoo repeats. “Jongdae?”

Jongdae turns to see his crew looking at him, their expressions a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

“Let’s check over the ship first and get a little further away from that fleet.” Jongdae says. “I will explain later though. I promise.”

.

They have a deal. Baekhyun was welcome onboard _Lady Luck_ as long as he 1) didn’t sing (a given, really) and 2) wore some trousers (enforced by Kyungsoo). It is a few weeks before everyone is comfortable with the fact Baekhyun is on board, but it is hard _not_ to like him and everyone gives in eventually. Baekhyun splits his time between helping Chanyeol, listing off feeding habits and discussing sea serpent communication techniques and spends the rest of his time following around Jongdae as he goes about his business.

“It’s like you’ve gained a dog.” Kyungsoo says one evening, waving his knife in Baekhyun’s direction when Baekhyun bares his teeth at him. “An annoying, scaly puppy.”

“A cute one though, right?” Baekhyun laughs when Kyungsoo threatens him with his knife again.

Jongdae pays Baekhyun back in songs, just as he had asked. Every night they lounge on the deck after everyone has retreated to their rooms.

“What song have you got for me tonight, captain?” Baekhyun asks, rolling onto his front.

“One I wrote, actually.” Jongdae pulls a piece of parchment from his pocket. It had taken some time, but he had finally worked all the recent events into a song. No-one would believe Jongdae if he told them the truth, so singing it seemed like the best way to go. People would take it as fiction but Jongdae could tell his story in some way.

Baekhyun closes his eyes as Jongdae sings. The words aren’t perfect and Jongdae hasn’t quite figured out the tune just yet, but the message is clear. “There once was a captain on a ship who found his muse in the sea.” Jongdae begins.

When Jongdae finishes he looks over at Baekhyun. Baekhyun is wide eyed and Jongdae winces as Baekhyun pounces on top of him, pinning him to the deck.

Jongdae raises his eyebrows. “I’m guessing you like it?”

“It’s not fair.” Baekhyun whines, relaxing his grip on Jongdae’s arms and dropping his head into the crook of Jongdae’s neck. “Your voice is so honest. It makes me want to scream.”

“Please don’t.” Jongdae laughs.

Baekhyun lifts his head. “It was very good. You should write more songs about me.”

“You’ll have to stick around for me to do that.” Jongdae tells him.

“I thought I made it pretty obvious that I don’t plan on leaving any time soon.” Baekhyun touches his forehead to Jongdae’s. It’s brief and when Baekhyun pulls away Jongdae is sure his face is flushed. “You are stuck with me for now.”

“I guess I’ll start writing another song then,” Jongdae says.

“About me? Since I’m your _muse_.” Baekhyun’s grin is evident in his voice.

“Yes.” Jongdae answers. “They’ll all about you.”

Jongdae relishes the way Baekhyun practically purrs as it his words. They fall asleep on the deck again and Jongdae is thankful his crew don’t mention the way they wake up, tangled together.


End file.
